Fragrant Soul
by Ryuki Rose
Summary: Terra has been revived, and is taking up all of Beastboy's time again. Where will this leave Raven? Alone, that is, until something happens that no one can explain: Terra and Raven switch bodies. Is this a plot by a villian somewhere? More summary inside
1. Revival of a Friend, Revival of Rival

_**Fragrant Soul**_

Okay, I'm back, and ready to rock! I've been too lazy with my first month off, so I'm starting a new series. With plenty of BBxRae Shipperness, and some Terra Bashing. ;; Not too much in this chapter though. Sorry if you were looking forward to it.

_**Summary:** Terra has been revived, and is taking up all of Beastboy's time again. Where will this leave Raven? Alone, that is, until something happens that no one can explain: Terra and Raven switch bodies. Is this a plot by a villian somewhere? Or just a form of fate demanding Beastboy to pick? I'd say the latter._

(( A/N: Sorry I don't know their real age differences. Like if Raven is a year older than BB or the same age and what not. ))

**WARNING: This is a long chapter. **

**Age Info:**  
Beastboy - 16

Raven - 16

Starfire - 16

Robin - 17

Cyborg - 18

Terra - 15

Jinx - 16 (If she happens to enter)

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, the comic(s) nor the show.

* * *

**Chapter One: Revival of a Friend, Revival of a Rival**

The day was cold, dreary, and rainy. A perfect day for the revival of Terra, one-time traitor, yet now forgiven by the Teen Titans. However, two figures still sat at home on this day, due to their own reasons.

Sitting on the couch, Beastboy sat on the couch, staring straight at the TV, flippng through the channels at a speed where you could just glimpse what was on. He seemed relaxed, as he laid back intothe big cushions of the couch, however, his left leg bounced up and down in unseen nervousness.

The green boy wonder finally stopped flipping, and put the remote down. He hoped this revival would work. They already tried twenty-six potential cures, yet none of them worked. He, himself, didn't go because he didn't want to see another failure. It'd break it heart again. With green eyes stuck to the TV, he thought about how much had changed over the years, since Terra had been turned to stone.

He'd have to catch her up on all the movies, and music that had come out during her long time as stone. Then there'd be the video games, and hanging out again, that he loved. But, of course, she'd have to get used to how the Titans themselves had changed. In most cases it wasn't much, especially Cyborg who just got a few upgrades on his cybernetic body.

Robin, the boy wonder, had grown his hair out slightly, so it was now able to be pulled back into a short pony tail. A slight flicker of a grin fell over Beastboy's face. Robin only grew out his hair for Starfire, seeing as she was so tickled pink by 'Nightwing' and his 'long, locks of black smoothness'. Plus, the masked Titan had gotten taller, so now he looked comfortably down to Starfire without the need of phone books.

Starfire hadn't really changed. She wore make-up a few times. Again, Beastboy's grin widened. Starfire's first time with make-up flashed through his head. Personally, Beastboy thought she did a great job, if she wanted to be a clown in the circus. Thankfully, Raven helped to correct Starfire's make-up. Really, the red-head alien was beautiful without the need of artificial means, but Starfire did look stunning with it on most accounts.

Beastboy didn't really care, as long as the companies didn't test the products on animals. So, sometimes, the green shapshifter was forced to go on a Make-Up Spree, with Starfire and Raven.

Raven only went to pick up her basic supplies of black eyeliner, which she hardly wore, and black nail polish. Beastboy hazarded a side glance over to Raven. She had really embraced the world's gothic ways.

Now, she sat there in her casual wear, which every Titan now had for days they could lounge around or go into the city. It helped them 'fit in' a bit better. Under her casual wear, however, Raven wore her spandex leotard, just incase the Titans were called into action. Her shirt was a simple black net top, and she wore a pair of baggy dark purple pants, that were littered with about ten pockets, and maybe thirteen zippers. Her feet were bare for the moment, to let her black nail polish dry. She didn't notice his sneaky glance, since she was pulled into a book she was reading.

Turning his attention back to the TV, another thought struck Beastboy. How would Terra take to his new look? His hair had grown a bit, and became more spikier thanks to Robin showing Beastboy the marvels of hair gel. The green teenager was still lanky, but that didn't mean he wasn't slightly muscular. And, to Beastboy's delight, he had gotten taller. It was embarassing for a time to be the shortest team member, but now Raven had to deal with that. He really doubted she cared though. Also, Beastboy now had three piercings; two in his left ear, one in his right.

Finally, after pulling himself out of the reverie he had been in, Beastboy glanced over to Raven. He waited patiently for her to finish whatever paragraph she was on, and mark it before she granted him with a look. Locking his green eyes with her deep violet ones, he smiled nervously, before asking, "You think it'll work?"

The purple-haired teenager glanced to the commercial that was playing on TV. Raising an eyebrow, she looked to Beastboy, back to the TV, and then back to Beastboy. In her monotone voice, she replied, quiet clearly, "Why do you care if a meat processor works?"

"What!" Beastboy blinked, and snapped his head to the TV, nearly making a gagging sound when he saw meat being chopped up. Making an indignant snort as he truned off the TV, he replied, "No, not that! I'm talking about the revival stuff for Terra."

Raven grew quiet, which gained Beastboy's attention. He looked over at her, head tilted to the side a bit. The book she had been reading, now rested in her lap, and she seemed to be staring at it, almost as if it was about to pop out of her hands and start speaking. At that thought, Beastboy grimaced mentally, remembering Malchior, that jerk.

"I think," started Raven, her voice smooth and without falter, "That it's possible it'll work. If it doesn't, Cyborg and Robin will keep attempting to find something that does. You'll have Terra back, eventually, Beastboy. All you can be right now is patient."

Somewhere inside Raven's chest, her heart twisted in sadness. If Terra came back, Beastboy would spend all his time with her. Raven would be forgotten. Even the other Titans would leave her be.

Robin and Starfire just started to date about a month ago, and Cyborg had 'secretly' been seeing Jinx, the pink-haired villianess who was currently trying to quit villiany. Where did that all leave Raven? In her room, by herself, reading a good book, maybe meditating.

"So, you think there's a chance it'll work?" squeaked Beastboy, hope filling his voice. His eyes were boring into Raven, wanting to be certain she was sincere about this.

"What does it matter what I think?" The words literally flew out of Raven's mouth before she could even think them through.

Cocking his head to the side, Beastboy's eyebrows furrowed. _'Why would she ask something like that?' _he thought. But, he verbalized a different reply, "Well, because you don't seem to like Terra that much. So, I thought you might say 'Why does it matter if she's comes back? She'll probably just back stab us again.'. It's really...encouraging you think that this cure might work, and that I'll get her back. D'ya see, Rae?"

Raven stared at Beastboy, before nodding slowly and suppressing a sigh, "Yes, Beastboy, I see. Something bothers me though."

"You don't think she'll betray us again, do you?" There was a horribly, heart-wrenching sadness in Beastboy's voice. In his cheerful green eyes, some hope flickered as the cold rain of past mistakes started to beat down on it. Slightly, his demeanor slumped from nervousness, to one of despair. It was like watching a hot air balloon deflate itself, a sad sight to watch indeed.

"No, it's not that. It's just that..." The violet-eyed girl stopped herself, and let her eyes drift back down to her lap, to take in the intricate design of the cover of the book that rested in her lap.

"Just what, Rae?" asked Beastboy, now puzzled. He wasn't sure what could have Raven unsure or bothered. Usually it was something bad. All he knew was, that whatever was on Raven's mind was saddening her. It was in her scent, which he had grown accustomed to sniffing inconspicuously when he wanted to know what she was feeling. The normal sweet and spicy smell was tinged with the sad scent of, well, rosemary would be the way Beastboy would describe it.

Raven kept her eyes locked to the book in front of her. Her pale hands laid on the cover, and she sometimes tried to pick off a peeling letter. She wasn't sure if she should tell Beastboy that she felt she was going to be the odd Titan out again. That she was going to be alone. Finally, she took a deep breath, and turned to stare at Beastboy.

He waited patiently for the girl to tell him what was troubling her.

"It's just I feel like--"

Raven was interuptted by the sound of the front door whooshing open. There was a squeal of delight, some laughter, and the next thing Raven knew, she was sitting by herself on the couch. Slowly, Raven looked over to the front door, where Beastboy and Terra were hugging in happy reunion. Swallowing a lump in her throat, Raven watched the group of Titans. Everyone smiling, and laughing, patting Terra on the shoulder. They where happy enough without her.

_'Really, what do you bring to the Titans?'_ asked a voice in her head. Raven shook her had, and stood up, walking around the couch, she neared the group, her book clutched in one hand. Beastboy glanced up from the blonde, and smiled at Raven happilly.

The empath saw his eyes were tearing up with happiness. She only nodded her head to him, letting the smallest of smiles cross her lips. Beastboy was happy, that was all that should have mattered.

Terra whirled around, to see what Beastboy was looking at, and smiled at Raven, uncertainly. The room grew slightly quiet, and the air seemed to take on a coldness. The coldness of when two rivals meet again. For a long time, the blonde and the violet haired girl stared steadilly at each other. Finally, Raven raised her hand, and Terra took it. Both shook hands, while Raven said in her monotone voice, "Welcome back to the Titans, Terra."

Blue eyes lit up, finally happy to be accepted, "Thanks, Raven, it's cool to see you all again." The two slipped their hands away from each other, but were instantly crushed in a hug by a certain alien princess.

"Friends!" exclaimed the red-head cheerfully. Her voice seemed to be laced witht he sweetness of gummy-bears and cotton candy, "Let us celebrate friend Terra's revival!"

There were sounds of agreement from the other Titans, and the blonde smiled modestly. Raven, however, ducked her head and slipped from Starfire's hug. Glancing up at the group, she saw the other Titans giving her odd looks.

Non-chalantly, she shrugged, "I'm not a partying type of person. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." The violet-haired girl turned to leave, but stopped and glanced back at Terra, feeling she was being rude to the newly revived girl, "Don't take it personally. Celebrations aren't my scene."

With that said, Raven slowly walked from the room, as if it was not such a big deal. The others shrugged, and went back to hugging or giving their little 'Terra' a noogie. The only person it bothered the most was Starfire. Of course, there was a slight voice calling to Beastboy in the back of his head, telling him to go to Raven and ask her what was wrong, but the more empowering voice was telling him to spend time with Terra, now and forever.

Eventually, the celebration left the T-Tower, and ventured into Jump City. There, Terra was caught up on the majority of events that happened while she was stone. Yet, back in the Tower, there was a purple-haired girl, sitting by herself, in her dark room. Her eyes were closed, as she meditated, but in reality, images of a green-haired teenager floated into her brain, haunting her every thought, and eventually making her break down into a few silent tears. Off to the side, a small lamp was surrounded by black energy, outlined in grey, and was crushed to pieces as soon as Raven's first tear fell.

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

Well, I hoped you liked it. Read and review. Tell me what you might like to see in this story and inform me if I screwed up on spellings or if the characters don't seem like themselves. Also, just a side note, there probably won't be much Good Guy vs. Bad Guy action if any. Mostly a romance story with the 'swapping bodies' cliche. ; Hopefully, it won't be that cliche.

Peace Out, Fellow Teen Titan Fans.

Beastboy x Raven Shipping Forevermore!


	2. Hangovers Are A God's Blessing

_**Fragrant Soul**_

Another long chapter. No Terra bashing in this one either. Read and Review.

I've updated early. XD For my fans. Don't expect me to be able to update this fast all the time. XD Sorry, all. But I usually get uninterested with a story after awhile, or have trouble writing chapters (like chapter 4 right now, darnit )

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, the comic(s) nor the show, nor anything else Teen Titan's Associated.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Hangovers Are a God's Blessing **

Sitting in the kitchen, Raven awaited her pot of tea to brew. The day had hardly even burst into light when she awoke. The night before, she knew everyone got home late, so she decided to be as quiet as she could. A sleep-deprived Robin was bad enough, without the fact that Cyborg had a fridge with a pack of beer down in the garage.

Raven assumed the Boy Blunder, and the Tin Man got drunk on their night out, while Beastboy, Terra, and Starfire were only high on endorphins(1). They probably went everywhere last night, showing Terra the new layout of the city, and what had changed. The changling probably clued Terra in on everything that happened since she'd been in her stoney state.

Vaguely, Raven wondered if Beastboy informed Terra about the 'Beast' within him. She sure as hell knew that the green-haired teen had showed off his green and black moped to Terra. Probably even took her for a ride, and showed Terra all the tricks he could do on it.

Glancing over at the tea pot, Raven remembered how happy Beastboy was when the rest of the Titans presented him with that moped on his sixteenth birthday. Raven had suggested it, so Cyborg and Robin took about a month or two to design and build it. Then Raven and Starfire painted it, and gave it an insignia to show it was Beastboy's.

She remembered how bright his eyes seemed to get as that goofball smile formed on his lips. He had jumped around, yelling happilly. He even grabbed Raven, her being the closet girl to him, and swung her around in an attempt to relieve all his happy energy in a sort of oddball dance. Then he said 'Thank you' about sixteen hundred times to the rest of the Titans before hopping onto his ride and taking it to Jump City via the tunnel under the water that surrounded the Tower.(2)

A few times, when Starfire and Robin were out, and Cyborg was working on something important, Beastboy convinced Raven to go on a moped ride with him. Most of those times he showed off a new tricke he had learned. Maybe a simple wheelie, or something complicated that Raven didn't even know you could do on a moped.

"Good morning, friend Raven!" Starfire had entered the room, while Raven had been looking through a comic that had been left in the kitchen. It was really only something to look at while her tea brewed.

The red-head took a seat across from her friend, and once Raven looked up, Starfire smiled cheerfully. Somewhere in the depths of Raven's brain, a thought rang out, _'It should be illegal to be that cheerful in the morning.' _

"How was your night of restful sleep?" asked the sunny Starfire, as she fiddled with a button on her red pajamas. Robin had given her them as a present one year. Small little worms that gave a semblence to Silkie were spread out across it, all smiling their idiotic smile.

"Fine, Star." Replied Raven, carefully folding the small comic book closed, and putting back in the middle of the kitchen counter, "How was the celebration last night?"

The green-eyed teenager giggled, and relayed the night to Raven. They had stopped at the pizza parlor for pizza, everyone had gotten a small individual pizza due to everyone's different tastes. Then, the Titans dragged Terra to a club, where they danced for awhile, before the blonde convinced them to go to the Pier, where they rode all sort of rides. Then, nearly falling over from giggles and laughter, or in Cybyorg and Robin's case from alcohol, the five made their way back home, and parted to seperate beds. Save for Terra and Beastboy who still wished to catch up a bit more.

Throughout this whole retelling, Raven nodded, and kept quiet. Only the gods knew what sort of 'catching up' Beastboy and Terra did. Quite frankly, Raven didn't want to think about that lest she break something with her powers, unintentionally.

"Friend Raven, may I ask you a question?" Piped up Starfire. After the red-head had told the story, a deep silence fell over them. The only sounds that broke thorugh this silence was the small sound of the oven heating the tea, and the creakings of the tower, which accompanied every home.

Raven raised an eyebrow, and waited for Starfire to ask the question. Licking her lips nervously, Starfire pressed her lips together, she opened her mouth to ask her question, but was interrupted by the gentle keening of Raven's teapot.

The violet-haired girl quickly stood up, using her powers to take the teapot off the oven top and onto the counter while she turned the stove off. Still using her powers, Raven popped the small device, that made the teapot keen, out of the teapot's funnel, and poured herself some tea into a small blue teacup.

Picking up the cup in both hands, she blew gently on the light green herbal tea, before taking a sip. Then, she glanced up at Starfire as she leaned back against a counter, and asked, "What did you want to ask, Starfire?"

The red head picked at the counter, her head bowed, as she tried to decide how to ask her friend this question. This was much more tougher than Starfire had assumed it would be. Yet, she was of a warrior race, and she had a brave heart. So, taking another deep breath, Starfire glanced up to Raven, and asked, "Do you like friend Beastboy more than just in the ways of friendship, Raven?"

Gripping the teacup in her hands tightly, Raven's heart jumped. _'No.' _echoed through her head, _'No.' _But, her heart echoed something different. And when your heart speaks, it speaks over the brain, overplapping it, overpowering it. _'Yes' _trilled her heart.

Yet, Raven vocalized a question, to answer Starfire's own question, "What do you mean?"

Starfire's open look, changed. Slowly, her features hardened into an irritated glare. "You know what I mean, friend R--" Starfire was interuppted by the horrible sound of retching, coming from some young man who had just entered the hallway. "Oh!" The red-head exclaimed and jumped up from the counter, and rushed into the hall. The young man in question was most probably Robin, and Starfire was rushing off to help her 'love' in his time of illness.

"Thank God for hangovers." Whispered Raven, closing her eyes as she set her teacup down onto the kitchen counter. Her hands shook a bit, from embarassed fear of being found out, and from a slight confusion. Once her hands ceased their shaking, she grabbed the teapot again and refilled her teacup.

Just as she was thinking of going back her room with her tea, the green changling wandered into the kitchen, clad in only boxers. Raven's eyes widened a bit, despite the fact she had seen Beastboy in boxers before, however it was when he was the stringy green bean of a teen, instead of a lanky, lightly muscled young man. She averted her eyes as the green teen ran a hand through his hair and yawned.

"Wass'p, Rae." Slurred Beastboy, still trying to shake the sleep that clung to him. He grinned a bit at Raven and walked up to her, leaning against the counter besides her, "Man, you should have seen the stuff Robin barfed up. The guy shouldn't drink, really. Some boy wonder. He always whines for Star when he's hung over too."

Raven snorted in disgust and glared up at Beastboy, "Do you think I want to hear about hangover vomit while drinking my tea?"

The green-haired teenager looked embarassed and laugh, "Oh, yeah, right. Sorry, Rae. Didn't mean to make you lose your..thirst?" Raven couldn't really lose her appetite, seeing as she wasn't technically eating something. So, appetite just didn't sound right.

She sighed, and shook her head, then picked up her teacup again. She attempted to take a sip of it without gagging. Thankfully, she found out the small conversation about morning vomit didn't affect her ability to drink her tea. Slowly, she lowered the cup from her lips and glanced up at Beastboy, "So, how was your night out on the town with Terra and the others?"

A goofy grin fell over the green teenager's lips, as he replied, "It was great! So much fun. You shoulda been there, Rae. I bet you would have even cracked a smile from all the fun."

Teasingly, Beastboy prod Rae in the side, and to this she actually jumped, spilling most of her tea on the floor. The boy eyed Raven oddly, Raven never jumped, she was never surprised. Maybe he hit a nerve or pressure point that made her move? However, she didn't look up, or give any reason for her surprised just, she just stared down at the puddle of green tea.

Unbeknownst to Beastboy, Raven was controlling her emotions that were swarming her mind. Wisdom telling her to just tell the boy already, Happy giggling at how funny this scene was to her, Timid informing her warilly that Beastboy had Tera and wouldn't want her, Brave shouting at her to go for it, while Gross just burped. It was all so confusing, but she got her emotions to calm down in a few moments.

Once that was done, she reached over and grabbed a rag that was folded by the sink. Just as she kneeled down to wipe up the mess, Terra entered the kitchen and greeted Beastboy. The violet haired girl didn't bother to look up. Terra started to skip over to the green changling, her arms flung out wide for a hug. Again, so much cheerfulness in the morning should be outlawed. And karma agreed with Raven.

"Terra! You might want to ca--" Beastboy began, but his warning wasn't able to finish itself. Terra skipped right into the tea, and karma felt a wave of accomplishment. Terra let out a yelp of surprise and slipped forward, crashing against Raven and knocking her head against the counter with a dull bang. Raven's head, as well, was smashed against a cabinent with the horrible sound of skull smashing against wood.

"Raven! Terra!" Beastboy kneeled down by them as he called out their names, eyes wide and fear racing through his viens. Both girls laid in a heap on the ground, unconscious. Blood streamed from small little cuts on their forehead. Starfire came rushing in, exclaiming she hear Beastboy yelling, and gasped when she saw Terra and Raven sprawled on the floor, both unconscious.

"Terra slipped in the tea and ran into Raven! We gotta get them to the infirmary to make sure everything's okay!" exclaimed Beastboy, near hysterics as he leaned down and picked up Terra. Starfire nodded, and picked up Raven. Both Beastboy and Starfire were fearful at how limp the two girls felt in their arms. Yet, they both hurried them to the infimary, where Starfire treated their wounds while Beastboy ran to rouse Cyborg.

"Well, the good thing is, Terra and Rae will be okay." Said Cyborg, rubbing his forehead, wincing as a headache rang through his head, "No brain damage or anything as far as my scanners could pick up."

Starfire and Beastboy sighed in relief. Robin was still in the bathroom, heaving sacrifices to the porcelian God that lived in the bathroom. Terra and Raven still remained unsconscious, however. That was the only thing that bothered Beastboy. If they were okay, wouldn't they have awaken by now?

Sighing, the green boy wonder sat down in a chair between the two beds and waited. Starfire stayed by the blinking monitors, making sure the screens were confirming the girls were okay. Cyborg, meanwhile, had stumbled out of the room, and back into his bedroom to sleep his remaining hangover off. No one tried stop him.

Closing is eyes, Beastboy leaned back in the chair and sighed. Hopefully, this morning wasn't a sign of what was to come for the rest of the day. If so, he would be so high strung he might likely snap. He didnt' want to see Raven or Terra hurt. Both girls were close to him. Of course, Terra was closer, but Raven had been around him the longest.

She was there for him when he turned into the Beast, and before that he was there for her for the whole Malchior incident. In fact, both him and Raven had been there for each other for so many things. The memory of Raven hugging him sent a small warmth to his cheeks, nothing noticable against his skin, thankfully. Slowly, he opened his eyes halfway and gazed at the wall opposite of him.

_'Come to think of it, Raven's been there so much.' _thought Beastboy, smiling slightly at that thought, _'Ah...that's just her way of showing she cares I guess. We all are there for each other, in the end.' _

His pointy ears twitched at the sound of someone starting to wake. He glanced over to Terra, and smiled. _'Finally, one of them is waking.' _

Slowly, Terra's eyes opened, but there seemed to be something odd about them. They were tinged with dark purple. As if she was under water, Terra slowly sat up, and gazed at her hands then looked down at herself. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was moving without voicing any words.

"Terra?" Beastboy blinked and started at the blonde, as she seemed to examine herself with silent horror, "Are you okay?"

Terra's head snapped to stare at Beastboy, eyes wide, and face seeming to be pale.

"Beastboy!" She squeaked, and one of the monitors that Starfire was watching was consumed in a black aura, causing the screen to crack slightly. The red-head looked over to Raven, yet the girl had yet to stir.

Beastboy blinked, and stared at Terra, his eyes slowly becoming bigger. Her voice wasn't the same. Her voice was different, more deeper, more silky. More smooth, and not used to taking with much emotion. More like..."Raven!"

Eyes still wide, 'Terra' nodded, fear etched into her face. The screen cracked, and finally burst into small fragments of glass, littering the floor under Starfire's floating form. Starfire raced over to Raven, while Beastboy leaned over to the unconscious Raven. Grabbing the girl's shoulder, the green teenager desperately shook the girl awake.

"Man, what was that all about?" Muttered Raven, her voice very much like Terra's as she sat up. She held her head, and stared at Beastboy, cracking a grin as she said, "Did ja' get the liscense plate of the truck that hi--"

A scream erupted from Terra's lips, well, technically Raven's lips, and Terra scrambled from the bed to look down at the body she was in. Then, her eyes bolted back to Raven, who sat wide-eyed in the bed, yet seemed to have gotten some semblence of calm.

Another scream issued from Terra, and she clutched her head, repeatedly telling her this was a dream, that this wasn't real. Beastboy hopped over the empty bed and gathered the girl up in his arms, "Calm down Terra. We'll sort this out."

Tears were streaming down Terra's face as she curled into Beastboy, burying her face into his chest. He calmingly stroked her back, and rocked her back and forth, trying to stop her from crying. The other two girls heard a muffled voice asking, in a tearful voice full of terrifed sorrow, "Why? How? Why am I in Raven's body?"

Raven averted her eyes, her lips pressed together at the scene. Starfire looked from the scene Beastboy and Terra was making, and back to Raven. Gently, she put a friendly hand on Raven's shoulder, and said quietly, "Friend Raven...do not worry, everything will be alright."

Turning stoic eyes up to Starfire, Raven replied, in a calm yet shaky voice, "Yes, Starfire, I know." And desolately, she climbed from the bed she sat in, and wandered into the hall.

"I'll just wait in my room, until Terra calms down. Okay, Beastboy?" Raven called over her shoulder to Beastboy, who was still busy with Terra. He glanced up, and opened his mouth to stop Raven from leaving, but the girl had already gone before he could utter a word. Starfire stood at her place by the once occupied bed, but turned to look at the door with a melancholy look.

_'Friend Raven, please, do not hide your emotions.' _thought Starfire, remembering how she and Raven once switched bodies, and knowing first hand how hard it was for Raven to conceal her emotions, _'Maybe now, embracing them would be the best choice for you, dear friend.' _

Meanwhile, Terra continued to sob into Beastboy's chest. Eventually, those sobs gave way to muffled hiccups. By then, Starfire had left the room, to search the 'wide net of the world' for any possible reasons about thise recent body swap. The sooner the reason was found, the sooner they could get Raven and Terra back to their respectable bodies.

A bit despairingly, Starfire wished Robin didn't currently have a hang over. He was much better at surfing the wave of information brought in by the internet than she was.

**End Chapter Two**

* * *

(1) Endorphins are not a drug. They are the chemical in your brain released when you are happy, Cerstas are also released when you're happy too. Just a fun fact.

(2) I'm not sure how the Titans get their vehicles to Jump City, so I just made up the tunnel under the water thing. It seemed sensible to me. And of course, it's hidden by any baddies wanting to get to the Tower.

Sorry that this chapter wasn't that good. No Terra Bashing either yet. XD Well, next chapter, Terra and Raven will probably go head to head. Stuff about clothes, and possibly Beastboy. And le gasp Starfire knows that Raven is secretly in love with BB! X3 Awwwh.


	3. Conversations

**Fragrant Soul**

Sorry, I think this chapter is my absolute worst! TT I'm so sorry, I just had so much trouble writing this one, and I don't know why. Probably because I'm not entirely sure of how Terra should act.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Teen Titans. If I did, Raven and Beastboy would be together already. XD

* * *

**Chapter Three: Conversations**

Staring into the mirror in her room, Raven gazed at the face she now had. Long, straight blonde hair slightly shimmered in the light of the two candles that Raven had lit. Staring into the eyes of the other person in the mirror, Raven realized that the blue eyes were becoming darker, and soon they were dark glittering purple.

A saying echoed through her head, thanks to Wisdom,_ 'Eyes are the windows to the soul.' _So, since Raven and Terra switched bodies, perhaps their eyes were changing to the new inhabitants of the body. Also Raven noticed that her powers seemed to transfer to this body as well, so Terra must still have her rock-controlling abilities.

Even though the face was of Terra, you could tell it was Raven inside. Her eyes were half open, with their look of complete calm which always seeemd to be in Raven's eyes. At least, now she was calm. After taking a few breaths, and striding around her room, she was able to calm herself down.

"What could have made this happen?" asked Raven to the reflection. She already had experience in the field of body swapping. But that was with Starfire, and it was that Puppet King's fault. This time, the body swapping had nothing to do with a villian.

Tentatively, Raven reached a hand up, and pressed her fingers to the small piece of white gauze on her head. She winced at the touch, and pulled the gauze back. There was a small cut, and a bruise starting to form, besides that, there was no use for the gauze. She gently tore the gauze off, and tossed it into a waste basket that was besides her desk.

Turning around, she strolled back to her bed, and sat down. She wasn't sure what to do now. And she wasn't about to ask her emotions for help, they would all argue. It would probably do more harm than good anyways. As she continued to ponder what to do in this situation, a knock came on her door.

"Raven?" Terra was on the other side, obviously over with her crying fit. However, the girl's voice did crackle a bit, informing anyone who listened that she had been crying very hard. Raven hopped off her bed, and walked over to her door, opening it wide to greet the figure of Terra and Beastboy standing in the hall. Vaguely, Raven noted that Terra had taken the gauze over her wound off as well, and that he girl would probably have a nasty bruise, but not cut.

_'Well, my body will have a nasty bruise, while Terra's body has a cut and a slight bruise.' _Raven corrected herself, mentally.

Beastboy had his arm wrapped around Terra's shoulders. Raven supposed it was in case she decided to go into her tantrum again. Standing there for a moment, the empath decided to step out into the hallway. She still had issues with people entering her room. So far, only Starfire could enter with her permission, and most times that permission was rarely given.

She also noted that Beastboy must have gotten dressed at some point. She couldn't quite remember if he was dressed in the infirmary. Yet, it didn't matter, because now he had on a pair of dark green, army camo pants, and a black tee-shirt. His feet, for the moment, were bare.

Carefully closing the door behind her, Raven turned to Beastboy and Terra, awaiting for one of them to start the inevitable conversation. Finally, Beastboy stepped up to the challenge.

"Starfire is looking for why you guys swapped bodies." Started the boy, running his hand through his green hair nervously, "I don't know how you two switched bodies, seriously. You both just had an accident and knocked your heads against the kitchen counter and cabinent."

Raven nodded, remembering this part, if it was a bit blurry to remember.

"Are you sure Raven didn't trip me?" asked Terra, full of malicious innocence. Raven stared at Terra, a slight angered annoyance flickering through her eyes. Beastboy just stared, incredulously at Terra. Why'd she say that? Weren't she and Raven friends now?

"I didn't trip you. You slipped in some tea I spilled." stated Raven, matter-of-factly.

"Then you should have cleaned it up!" exclaimed Terra, waving her hands wildly in anger. In Raven's mind, Wisdom made a smart crack about how Terra looked like a dodo bird trying to fly, which caused Happiness to giggle insanely.

"I _was _cleaning it up, but you came along and slipped. If I remember correctly, Beastboy even tried to warn you, but it was too late." Raven stared levelly at Terra, as the girl tried wildly to find someone to pin the blame of this predicament on. Finally, Terra gave up her quest, and her shoulder's slumped.

"Well, what do we do then? We can't go around in each other's bodies, people will get confused." Muttered Terra, her bottom lip jutting out in a slight pout. Beastboy rubbed her shoulder, lest the girl decide it was time for another cry.

"People will understand, Terra, things like this always happen in this city." Murmured Raven, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Really now, Terra had been frozen in a stone encasement for years, and she was worried about being seen in public as Raven?

The empath seriously doubted that Beastboy informed Terra of all the graffiti people wrote on her stone body. Some people weren't as forgiving as the Titans, and decided to take their revenge on the 'Traitor Titan' while she was still stone. This had added a chore to the Teen Titan's list: They had to clean the graffiti off poor Terra once a week. Only Beastboy was excused from this task, due to his tendency to go hostile and sniff out the people who did that to Terra.

"Yeah, but, I'm so pale now." Whined Terra, holding her hand out, examining it. Her nose wrinkled up as she glanced over at Raven, "No offense, Rae, but I'm not really the gothic type."

"Well, look at the bright side," Snapped Raven, irritated with the whining, "At least you aren't flat chested now." To emphasize her point, she pointed to the chest that was now her's at the moment. It wasn't, in fact, flat. Terra's breasts were just small, and hadn't seen much growing action as stone, apparently.

Terra's mouth hung open, and she glared at Beastboy who actually started to laugh a little. Raven, however, was surprised by her own anger, and slapped a hand across hre mouth as if more sarcastic snips would come flying out. Slowly, Raven's eyes went to Beastboy, once she noticed Terra glaring at him.

The young man was holding his right elbow in his left hand, while he rested his chin in his right hand. His whole stature seemed to be that of calm amusement. Then again, Terra couldn't look very threatening in Raven's body, assumed Raven. Beastboy was used to a 'grumpy' Raven.

"Well, she does, sort of, have a point, Terra." Beastboy chuckled again, nervously. He let his arms fall and he reached out to pat the Terra on her, currently, purple haired head, "Stop complaining. At least you didn't switch bodies with, oh say, that little twerp Gizmo."

Terra squeaked, and nodded. Oh yes, she was thanking all the gods in existence that she wasn't currently in the little brainiac's body. Besides, who knew what that girlfriend-deprived sicko would do to her body?

_'Raven does have a point too.' _thought Terra, glancing down at the body she was in. _'This body is certainly more...curvy than mine. I wonder what Beastboy thinks of that..." _

Terra shook that thought from her head though, and looked back over to Raven, who had now lowered her hand from her mouth. For a moment, a silence fell over the three. No one was really certain how to break the silence.

Finally, a thought struck Raven, and she glanced at Terra, "You do know we'll have to go out and buy clothes for our, uhm, new selves. Seeing as I'm not about to be caught wearing anything you wear. Like you said, you aren't much of a gothic person. And I'm not much of a...prep."

The empath waited to see what the wielder over earth would do. Beatboy winced when he heard Raven call Terra a prep. What Raven received was a scream of outrage, "Prep! I'm _not _a prep!"

The ground the tower stood on trembled. Raven must have really hit a nerve in Terra. Faintly, Terra's blue eyes turned gold, and she glared at Raven. Now, Raven was becoming tired of this constant light bickering. And she certaintly wasn't going to start up a huge arguement. Might as well get away from Terra for the moment, unless they wanted the T-Tower to be an underwater headquarters.

"Control your emotions, Terra. There's no reason for you to get mad." Rolling her purple eyes, Raven started to walk down the hall only to be grabbed by the collar by Terra.

"Will you _shut up _about stupid emotions?" snapped Terra as Raven turned around to calmly glare at her. In anger and rage, Terra grabbed ahold of Raven's collar again, tempted to shake her. "Everytime I'm around. Emotions, emotions, emotions! Just because you can't control yours doesn't mean I can't control mine!"

Raven just stood there, all the anger and irritation ha taken flight during Terra's little rant. Now, she looked empty. Terra glared into Raven's eyes, waiting for the other girl to do something. After a moment Terra smiled, seeing Raven wasn't about to do anything, and a small sense of accomplishment came over her features. But, soon that accomplishment would drain away, because she had actually infuriated someone else.

"Terra!" Snapped Beastboy, anger actually filtering into his voice. He roughly yanked Terra's hands away from Raven's shirt, and glared at Terra. The girls, both, looked wide-eyed up at the green haired boy. He didn't look very happy with Terra's latest statement, and wasn't afraid to show it. It was scary when a goofball got angry, because it took _a lot _to get a goofball mad.

For most of this conversation, Beastboy was quiet, except for his little chuckle earlier. Yet, now Terra had taken it too far. Raven may be a stick in the mud when it came to fun sometimes, but she was mature. Maturity aged people, which had it's good and bad points.

Besides, Raven didn't have a choice when it came to controlling her emotions, it was a precaution for everyone's safety, including her own. Terra, on the other hand, had the choice, and she blatantly rubbed that into Raven's face. Beastboy just wasn't going to allow this!

"Look," Started Beastboy, releasing Terra's wrist from his harsh grip, "Raven only tells you to keep your emotions in check, because if you don't, then your powers may get out of hand. Trust her, she _knows _what she's talking about."

Terra gripped her bruising wrist in one hand and still glared up at Beastboy. Why was he defending her? _'He should be defending me! Not her!'_ thought Terra, angrilly, but then a thought crossed her path.

A thought that she didn't have time to think about before vocalizing, "Just because I'm in Ravens' body doesn't mean you have to hate me! I'm not Raven, and you know that!"

Then, the girl stormed off, down the hall, pushing Raven out of her way. All tremblings of the Earth had ceased. The purple-eyed girl was staring down at the floor, letting the blonde hair she had create a curtain between her face and the world. Beastboy just stood there, silent, glaring at Terra as she left.

Soon, Beastboy's green eyes shifted over to Raven, and she sighed. A look of remorse slipped into his eyes, and he neared Raven. "Rae? C'mon, don't pay any attention to what Terra said. She's just angry. She didn't mean it. Really, she didn't have a right to say that stuff to you."

Beastboy reached out to put a hand on Raven's shoulder, but she jerked away from his touch. Her eyes were still staring at the carpet as she took a few steps back. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Rae?" Beastboy's eyebrows furrowed as he leaned closer to her, trying to get a peak at her face, "Oh c'mon, Rae! You know I'm helpless when you won't talk to me! I can't make you forgive me, even with The Face."

Finally, Raven looked up, her same emotionless expression planted on her new face, "I can take care of myself, Beastboy." Started the girl, staring right into the feral green eyes of Beastboy, "Just because I look like Terra doesn't mean I need your help everytime I'm in trouble. You know that, and I know that."

"But, that's not why I--!"

"Just go after your girl, Beastboy. I'll check to see if Starfire has found anything." Raven turned her back on Beastboy, and headed the opposite way Terra had gone. Beastboy just stood there, and glanced down each hallway. Stuck in the middle.

"Man! I'm horrible at making decisions." Growled Beastboy to himself, as he sighed and collapsed into a sitting position in the hallway. He leaned up against a wall, and stared up at the ceiling, desolately despaired.

He could detect the last bits of Raven's scent starting to waft away. Beastboy had finally noticed that not only were their bodies swapped, but so were their eyes, powers, and their scents. Of course, Terra and Raven wouldn't have realized the scent swap. The green teenager closed his eyes, and basked in the artificial lights in the hall.

"Mhmmm..." Beastboy sighed, as his mind danced around the scent of Raven. It was sweet, like vanilla, yet it was also mixed with the slightly spicy scent of cinnamon sticks or spiced oranges. Yet, it struck Beastboy as slightly funny that Raven had the sweet scent of vanilla in her. Sure, she was nice, but she was hardly ever sweet. Suddenly, a few memories of Raven swished about Beastboy's mind, and he smiled to himself,

"Okay, she does have her moments." He whispered to himself, he let the grin linger. Another thought popped into his head, curling about all the thoughts like a boa constrictor and wringing the other thoughts out of Beastboy's mind: _'One of these days I oughta tell her what a fragrant soul she has. Just to see her reaction.' _

Finally, Beastboy got to his feet, and brushed off his pants. He had made his decision_. 'Well then, let's go and find Ra--'_ Just as he turned down the hallway Raven had disappeared down, someone called him from behind. Turning around, his mind quickly registered, _'Terra', _before the girl had latched onto his waist.

"I'm sorry, B.B." whimpered Terra, burying her pale face into Beastboy's chest, "I didn't mean to upset you! It's all my fault. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

The green-haired young man got a look of distressed guilt on his face and wrapped his arms around the girl's body. Beastboy hated to see a girl cry, much less feel everything was her fault. Quietly, he rubbed Terra's back, as he comfortingly said, "It's okay, Terra. It's not that big of a deal."

Terra glanced up at Beastboy, and a happy smile broke over her lips. Beastboy just stared, and slowly returned the smile as he suggested they go get some breakfast now. As the two strolled down the hall, holding hands, a nagging thought kept coming to the surface in Beastboy's mind.

_'Once all this body swapping nonsense is over, you really gotta get Raven to smile.' _

Meanwhile, Raven had slowly made her way down to the gargantuan computer room, mostly used by Robin and Cyborg. And the main reason was, only they knew how to use all the bits of technology in this room.

During her whole walk, however, Raven's thoughts had lingered on Beastboy. So many questions filtered into her mind. Sometimes, they were answered by her emotions, who were either too stubborn, or too stupid to keep their mouths shut.

_'You know, he probably only defended me because I look like his precious Terra.' _thought Raven, a little bitterly, _'Otherwise, he would have sided with her, and not me.' _

_'Shut up, you're starting to sound like Timid.' _Snapped Bravery. This earned her a slap from Wisdom, and a slight cry of despair from the mentioned Timid

_'Well, it's not completely impossible that he likes you, Raven.'_ stated Wisdom, authoritively.

_'Yeah! I mean, he's a really cool guy!' _Happiness giggled, and Raven had was sure the girl probably spun around_, 'Not to mention cute, very cute. And tries to make you laugh. I always love his jokes!'_

Raven rolled her eyes and frowned a bit, '_He's not funny, and he doesn't make me laugh. He is immature, and a total goofball. Besides, even if I liked him, he's not my type at all.' _

_'Then who is?' _Asked Wisdom, with the sense of one about to unleash a whirlwind of verbal hurt, _'That Malchior man? You'd like the dark, sexy, yet back-stabbing type?' _

As the last thought rolled around Raven's head, she became quiet. Finally, she bit out her retort, which would hopefully silence her emotions, _'Just shut up.'_

With an indignant 'humph' from Wisdom the emotions fell quiet. Glancing about the room, Raven soon found her red-headed friend. As Raven neared, she realized that Starfire was very much angered at the computer for a reason. In fact, the girl was screaming at it mostly in her alien language and making threatening gestures.

_' What's wrong with Starfire? '_ Wondered Raven, raising an eyebrow as she watched the scene. Finally, her question was answered, but it caused a giggle to echo through the deep recesses of Raven's mind from, no doubt, Happiness.

**End Chapter Three**

* * *

Oh wah, Jan. ; (( Marsha, Marsha, Marsha! XD ))

Hmm, what could have Starfire so riled up? What could be annoying her so much? XD Find out in the next chapter of Fragrant Soul. Wheeee. Sorry, this chapter sucked.

Review if you have any comments, complaints or compliments. XD


	4. Chatting with The Beast

**Fragrant Soul**

Chapter Four was, by far, frustrating to write. . ; I still can't seem to get Terra's character down correctly. I know in the last one I made her a bit too...snotty. T.T; Sorry. And I'm sorry if she goes through drastic persoanlity changes during this story. O.O; I don't _mean _to do it, it just happens. ;

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to the Teen Titans.

_**Recap: **_

_' What's wrong with Starfire? _' Wondered Raven, raising an eyebrow as she watched the scene. Finally, her question was answered, but it caused a giggle to echo through the deep recesses of Raven's mind from, no doubt, Happiness.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Chatting with the Beast**

"Release my screen, evil pop-up of frustration!" Screeched the warrior alien at the computer as she furiously clicked on the edges of the irritating pop-up, in an attempt to move it down so she may close it.

"Star, just do this." Said the girl, monotonously, as she hit a few buttons, and closed the full screen pop-up. Starfire gasped in awe, and smiled up at her friend, hugging the girl around the waist.

"Thank you, friend Raven! I thought I would never get that pop-up of irritation to leave!" squealed Starfire, as Raven weaseled out of her grip. The red-head pouted a bit, and sighed, before turning back to her computer screen, "I take it you wish to know if I found any information about the switching of your body, and Terra's, yes?"

Raven nodded, and stared at the screen of the computer.

"Well, I have not found anything helpful." again, Starfire sighed, sadly she added, "Perhaps we should go to the library of books, and see if there is anything there we may find?"

Turning her green eyes to Raven, Starfire slightly frowned. Even though Raven was in Terra's body, Starfire could tell something was bothering her long time friend. Perhaps it was just some link the two shared after swapping their own bodies, or maybe some of Raven's empathy went to Starfire when they were back in their own bodies.

The purple-eyed girl just stared at the screen, silent. Thoughts and worries were whirling about her mind. She wondered if she'd ever get back to her own body, she wondered what would happen until she did get back to her body, if that ever happened. To all her worries, all her emotions remained silent. They must have felt that Raven was much to busy with her troublesome thoughts to make any remarks.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire stared up at her friend, biting her bottom lip. The alien girl was worried about her friend, it was almost as if Raven was in a trance by the computer screen.

"Yes, Starfire?" Raven blinked, and shook her head, before staring down at Starfire, who had remained seated in her chair. Starfire glanced at the computer screen, and started to click links, as if she was doing something important.

"Is there anything you wish to speak about?" Asked Starfire softly, feeling this topic was very fragile. A silence fell over the two, save for the whirring of the computer in front of Starfire. The tower creaked slightly, as if it too was worried about Raven's answer, and was fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Yes, there is something I wish to talk about." Murmured Raven, after an inner conflict. Starfire turned, eagerly and smiled up at Raven as she waited patiently. Raven eyed the girl warilly, before saying, "I need to go to the mall and get some clothes. You want to come?"

The red-headed alien seemed to deflate from disappointment, but she instantly got over it. Hopping to her feet, she shut down the 'Computer of Supreme Irritation', and smiled at Raven.

"Yes! Let's go to the mall of shopping!" The red-head giggled and grabbed Raven's wrist. Starfire flew out of the computer room, and through the halls, with Raven protesting most of the way about being dragged. Even though, in fact, Raven was levitating behind Starfire. Just as the two made it to the living room, Starfire gasped, and let go of Raven.

"I must tell Robin I'll be at the mall of shopping!" Squeaked the girl, as she zipped off, leaving Raven alone. Raven touched down onto the soft carpet of the room, and sighed. Walking to the couch, she took a seat.

_'That will take awhile.'_ thought Raven, rolling her eyes. Robin would wish to come, despite his hangover, however Starfire would make him stay, telling him she'd be right back. That wouldn't take long, it would be the part where they said_ 'I love you', 'No, I love you more.' , _'_No, I love you more!'. _

_'I hope, if I ever fall in love, I don't turn into a complete idiot.' _thought Raven, sneering at how love-sick girls acted. That wasn't her scene, definitely not. Then again, she probably had nothing to worry about. Who would love a creepy, monotonous girl like her when there were plenty plastic, Barbie-like blondes around?

_'Too late, Raven-chan!' _Giggled Happiness in her mind,_ 'Love is already here!'_

_'And she is swoooning over someone. Guess who.' _replied Wisdom, a smirk tugging at the edges of her voice. Raven's eyes widened a bit, and her mouth ran dry. No, no, no, no! She couldn't possibly mean...no it wasn't possible.

_'No.' _thought Raven, a determined tone ringing through her thought, _'I can't love him. He's not my type! I already told you that!' _

_'Well, tell that to your heart.'_ stated Wisdom simply.

_'Bu--' _Raven started, but was interupted by a new, vaguely familiar voice. A voice that had echoed through her mind and heart when she had met Malchior. Yet, it was banished to the eternal abyss of betrayal once Malchio revealed his true colors. The voice belonging to none other, than one of those most feared, yet wanted emotions: Love.

_'Beastboy is your type! No more denial, Raven!' _Love laughed, not a giggle like Happiness, but a sincere laugh, _'I'm here, you can't deny it! You're in l--'_

"Don't say it!" snapped Raven, so overwrought with fear of actually admitting it that she didn't realize she snapped outloud. From the kitchen, Terra and Beastboy blinked and glanced into the living room, seeing no one, but a very cranky looking Raven.

Both looked at each other before creeping near Raven. Upon closer look, they saw a red tinge, and a determined fire in her eyes. A bit hesistant, Beastboy reached out and poked Raven on the shoulder.

"Raven? You okay?" Squeaked Beastboy, blinking as he hid behind the arm of the couch. Slowly, purple eyes turned to the green-haired young man, and focused on him and Terra. Suddenly, Raven realized she was talking outloud, and looked away.

"Yes, I'm fine Beastboy, why do you ask?"

"Well, because you were talking to yourself." Said Beastboy, eyeing his friend skeptically. Confusion swam through his mind, as did curiosity. He'd never seen Raven act this odd before. Sometimes she was anti-social, but she didn't snap at people who didn't exist.

Terra's blue eyes bored in to Raven as well, yet her glare was more demanding. It was as if she knew Raven wasn't telling the truth, and she was silently demanding the other girl to spill her proverbial guts. However, Raven wasn't moved, nor uncomfortable, under either gazes. Only severely annoyed.

Levelly, she stared back at Beastboy, then moved her eyes to Terra. Finally, her eyes flickering with slight annoyance, she asked, "What?"

Yet, neither Beastboy or Terra were quick enough to answer, for the alien princess had returned after a long, and difficult negotiation with her beloved, if very sick, love. Quickly, Starfire greeted Beastboy and Terra, telling them she and Raven were heading to the mall of shopping, before grabbing Raven again an flying out of the room.

Leaving behind the changling and the earth wielder, the alien and empath slowly made their way to Jump City Mall. During most of the flight over there, Starfire was the one chattering, and giggling, telling Raven about some sales she heard and what not.

However, Raven wasn't paying much attention to her friend, for a new evil had popped into her mind. A thought that made her worry, _'What clothing size is Terra's body?' _

_

* * *

There was an indignant snort from Wisdom, as Timid and Bravery both groaned at the prospect of figuring out the size. Happiness just squealed, laughing, and dragged Love into a dance. Obviously, Happiness was glad to be spending a long time at the mall. _

Once the two girls arrived at the mall, many people pointed and gasped at seeing 'Terra' flying without a rock. Raven sighed as she was quickly bombarded by a crowd of people. Starfire squeaked as she was pushed out of the way by hoarding fans, both angry and happy to see Terra.

"Oh my god! I heard the Titans revived you but I didn't believe it!" A girl squealed as she latched onto Raven's arm. She reminded Raven of that prepostorously annoying Kitten that Robin was forced to attend the prom with.

"Terra! Terra! Will you sign my son!" Someone in the back held up a baby, who looked around confusedly, and started to whimper a bit.

"Get this traitor out of Jump City!" An old lady jabbed a finger into Raven's arm, and started to wave the finger around threateningly.

"No, sign _mine_!" A woman held out her own son as well, and a marker, as she giggled and smiled at Raven, hoping to get an autograph.

Raven stared at the group, horrifed at their demands, and their threats. Starfire was attempting to politely push through the crowd of citizens without hurting anyone, yet mostly ended up getting a few bruises for hersel and behing continuously pushed back. Finally, with her eyes glowling white Raven growled out, "Enough! I'm not Terra, I'm Raven!"

The crowd became silent as the started at their once purple-haired, pale empath hero. All eyes became wide, save for the baby still being held up. He had grown to enjoy the view, and was now giggling at the stupid looks on all the adult's faces.

"You're Raven? But why do you look like Terra?" asked someone in the crowd as they eyed Raven suspiciously, despite the fact that it was clearly Raven speaking. Raven just sighed, and rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to calm down the retorts her emotions were giving her.

"Because," She stated lucidly, "Something has happened to where our souls, and powers have switched bodies. We are, currently investigating the manner, but for now I need to find some clothes that I won't be embarassed to be seen in. Okay?"

Raven glared at the crowd, crossing her arms angrilly, "Now may I go?" Without another word, she levitated over the crowd and stormed into the mall, annoyed with the citizens of Jump City for the moment. Starfire followed after her, glancing back at the speechless, and confused crowd.

Yet, as human way, the citizens shrugged off this odd predicament, and went back to wherever they were going before the two Titans arrived. The baby, however, pouted as his entertainment flew off. But, some citizens did wonder why Raven was so easilly agitated today. One emotion would have told them, but she would have risked being murdered by Raven in seven thousand different ways.

* * *

Many of the citizens wondered how the Teen Titans were repaid for saving the city numerous times. Little did they know that the Titans recieved pay from the city, it was a pathetic pay, but still pay. They were also mysteriously funded by some huge corporation in Gotham run by a multi-millionaire bachelor. Weird, huh? 

So, the Titans got just about all of the supplies they needed whenever they needed them. Clothes were no different. Well, actually clothes were much more important, and a significant amount of funds was spent on them...mostly thanks to the girl Titans. Personally, the girl blamed Happiness and her spend thrifty-self, and Hot Topic's expensive prices.

Starfire was having the time of her life in Hot Topic, oddly enough. She was squealing over the shirts, and Nightmare Before Christmas merchandise in there. Raven sighed, and watched the red-head as she waited by the entrance of the store.

After trying on countless numbers of articles, the empath had figured out her body's size. Raven had bought seven pair of bondage pants, six shirts, some make-up, and a pair of platform boots. In fact, Raven left the store in a whole new outfit, and a new look.

With black eyeliner, and dark lipstick adorning her features, the transistion from once humble blonde to gothic got started. Raven now wore an off the shoulders black shirt, with a pair of dark blue, mesh gloves. Her pants were baggy, and were littered with pockets, zippers and straps. The pants poofed up around her thin legs, hiding them from view and pooling around the black boots she wore.

The red-headed alien had chirped and cooed compliments about the new look Raven had given Terra's body. Starfire even bought a few things herself. A lacy party dress, a zip-up Nightmare Before Christmass hoodie, and a Johnny the Homicidal Maniac comic.

"These clothes feel much better." commented Raven, a small Mona Lisa smile adorning her lips. The two girls were strolling away from Hot Topic, leaving the cashier speechless to how much money they spent. The plastic bags hanging from their arms softly crinkled. Somewhere in the depths of those bags were Terra's old clothes, which Raven was forced to wear to the mall.

"Yes, friend Raven, those clothes fit you much better personality-wise." The alien princess beamed at Raven, as she skipped along side her gothic friend. Raven just nodded, silently agreeing with the red-head.

The two continued to walk in silence for a moment, letting their thoughts follow their own paths for the moment. Yet, just as the two were passing Aeropostale, they bumped into their two friends, Beastboy and Terra. Wow, talk about convieniance!

"Hey, Star. Hey, Ra--Whoa!" Beastboy blinked and stared at Raven's new gothic look for Terra's body. The tan of Terra's body slightly threw off the effect, but it still looked great, "Nice, Rae." He grinned at the girl, who just stared at him and nodded slightly to acknowledge him.

Raven's purple eyes drifted to Terra, though, and she cringed. The girl had put the short purple hair up into a pony tail, and now war a pair of tight blue jean shorts, red flipflops, and an orange tube top under a red shirt that tied at her waist.

_'She must be having fun now that she has boobs.' _quipped Wisdom, a bit snottilly.

_'Oh don't be like that, Wisdom.' _squeaked Timid, trying to hus the intelligent, yet sarcastic emotion.

_'But she looks like a huge, walking peach in that outfit!' _squealed Happiness, laughing so hard that she clutched her sides. Love just commented at how Beastboy was staring, and a red tinge started to adorn the emotion's cheeks. Bravery just gagged at the ensemble, muttering that even she would be too afraid to wear something that skimpy in private, let alone public.

"Erh...nice look, Terra." Raven blinked, as her eyes took in the pale face, now painted with blue eyeshadow and a dull pink lipstick. Vaguely, Raven noticed that Beastboy was carrying all the bags of clothes, and cringed when she saw they must have also stopped into Ambercrombie & Fitch before heading into Aeropostale.

"Thanks, Raven." The rock wielder-grinned at the compliment, before reaching into one of the Ambercrombie bags and pulling out a pair of sunglasses. Slipping them on, so they rested on top of her head, she grinned at the goth, as if pleading for more compliments as she struck a pose.

Starfire just applauded Terra's look, and attempted to compliment it without informing the girl she looked like a piece of walking fruit at the same time. Beastboy was still staring at Raven, a glazed look in his eyes.

_'Man, Rae does look good, no matter what body she's in.' _thought the changling, theat stupid, goofy grin still on his lips. Then, another voice answered, much more gruff than Beastboy's.

_'Yes, she looks quiet delicious, if you ask me.' _

_'AH! Not you! Get outta my head! Shoo! Bad beast!' _Beastboy's inner self started to yell at the Beast Within. It seemed the Beast surfaced every now and then, making his own comments in Beastboy's mind. Sometimes the two even argued profusely about mundane subjects.

_'Oh no, I'm so scared of my scrawny other half.' _growled the gruff voice, sarcastically before laughing. Beastboy twitched, and yelped at the Beast, _'I am _not _scrawny!'_ This just got another grumbling laugh to issue from the Beast, which made Beastboy sigh helplessly. Yet, now he realized Terra had been trying to get his attention for a good three minutes.

"Eh? What?" The green-eyed boy blinked and shook his head, "Sorry, sort of dazed off there."

"I see." Replied Terra, raising an eyebrow as she stared up at Beastboy. Finally, she smiled and squealed, grabbing a hold of his arm, "C'mon, let's go to the food court, B.B.!"

With that warning said, the girl dragged the young man towards the food court. Raven and Starfire followed the two, despite the fact they hadn't been invited. It just seemed like it was a good idea to follow at the time.

"Friend Terra looks like an fruit that grows on trees." Whispered Starfire to Raven, muffling her giggles behind the back of her hand. Raven glanced at Starfire, and lightly grinned, before nodding. The two girls laughed to themselves as they followed the Peach Girl and Beastboy. A nice, friendly air fell over all four of them once they reached the food court.

There, the four sat, talking to one another about random things. They all wree munching on french fries and drinking smoothies. If you didn't know any better, it would have looked like the four of them were normal teenagers, just hanging out. That is, if it wasn't for Beastboy's green skin, Stafire's eyes, and the purple hair that was originally Raven's.

Hey, at least they were all getting together right? Too bad two of the four were having internal conflicts with their other half, or in Raven's case, her emotions. It would have been much more amusing if the two had known that the subject of their internal conflicts were, in fact, each other.

**End Chapter Four**

* * *

Okay, this one REALLY sucked! I'm soooo Sorry! T.T; Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Forgive the suckiness! I'm having trouble writing. Cries TT

**PLEASE REVIEEEWWW! I love Reviews, and (when I updated this) about 61 people clicked to chapter 3, but I only had bout10 Reviews. T.T; Please Review though! XD I love hearing from my readers. Oo Tells me I'm doing this fanfiction right. **


	5. Mmm, Icecream X3

**Fragrant Soul **

Sorry I haven't undated in a loooong while. T.T; School started, and I completely forgot about this! I'm soooo sorry.

I do have to note though: **Thank you Gobeul** for telling me Terra is a geomancer, and a geokinetic. I sincerely didn't know what the name was for those who had powers over rocks.

**Disclaimer**: I own not the Teen Titans, but I do own this lint! holds it up proudly

**READ! READ! READ!** - Incase you don't know, Beastboy's real name _IS Garfield_. I giggled when I learned that, because I thought of Garfield the cat. X3 Hehe. But, yeah, I'm using his real name in here a few times. JUST SO YOU KNOW.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Mmm, Icecream X3**

_"I told you to shut up already, Beast!'_ Beastboy was sitting in his room, sprawled out on his bed and staring at the the bottom of the top bunk bed. His green eyes, glowing in feral agitation, glared ahead, not seeing anything.

_'I was just saying that that Raven girl would be one good fu--' _

"Shut up!" snapped Beastboy, reddening slightly as he already figured out what would come next. His left eye was twitching slightly in annoyance. The Beast was so rude sometimes! In fact, at the food court, the Beast was conjuring very perverted images as Terra ate a vanilla ice-cream cone. Of course, the creature was commenting on how Raven would look doing the perverse things that the animal was thinking, seeing as it was the empath's body, and not Terra's.

_'How do you know _I _was coming up with those images at the food court though?' _asked Beast, a smirk clearly in his voice. Beastboy was about to retort, but the Beast cut him off, _'I mean, you like her, _don't _you? Maybe _you _were coming up with them!' _

'_Well, she is really attractive...' _mumbled Beastboy, as if embarassed to admit it.

'_And you do care for her, don't you?' _

Beastboy nodded, but felt the Beast was luring him into something he wasn't going to like. Yet, the Beast kept asking questions, and Beastboy answered. The smirk in the Beast's voice continued to grow with each question.

_'Ah, so, you find the empath attractive. You love her smile, you adore her laugh. You'd do anything to make sure she's safe and happy, and away from harm.' _The Beast paused to let all this float about Beastboy's mind, _'And you'd forgive her no matter what, right? Not like she'd actually hurt you though.'_

_'Okay, what the _hell _are you getting to, Beast!'_ snapped Beastboy. If this had been a normal conversatoin, the green changling would have thrown his arms up in exasperation. The Beast scoffed, and Beastboy could almost picture it rolling his eyes.

_'Think about it nimrod! Being protective of one you find attractive? Always trying to make her happy? Don't you remember Malichior! You got so jealous the--' _

Beastboy growled as he rolled over, and shoved a pillow over his head as if to drown out the Beast. Too bad for the young man that the Beast was, well, within him, and not prone to being muffled by a pillow. Angrilly, the young man ground his teeth together as the creature went on. Clenching his eyes shut, Beastboy tried to deny anything the Beast was insinuating.

_'Shutupshutupshutup!' _Under the pillow Beastboy's cheeks were glowing a bright red, _'Just be quiet and shut up, you stupid...jerk!' _

_'Oh, ow, that really hurt, Beastboy, really.' _muttered the Beast sarcastically, as he snorted indignantly, _'It's not my fault you want to screw the living daylights out of the empath.' _

_'I told you to shut up!' _Beastboy's blush intensified, as he mentally screamed at his other half. His eyes were clenched shut still, and he tempted to block out any thoughts that would follow that phrase.

_'Then again, maybe she's just in heat, you know, letting off pheremones and you're just reacting to them. Of course, you're never this way to that Starfire girl, maybe it's because she's an alien and doesn't have pheremones? That Robin kid would wring your neck if you touched her, anyway.' the _Beast went on, teasing and taunting his host, a smirk in his voice, _'Or maybe you are succumbing to hormones, like any other young man, and they're amplified by your carnal animalistic hunger?' _

Beastboy groaned, and muttered something against the mattress of his bed. How his inner demon was starting to annoy him so. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of the Beast's jeering voice poking fun at him. In the back of Beastboy's mind, he wondered if Raven's emotions anonyed her this much.

_'Dammit, I wish you'd just leave me alone, you jerkass!',_yelled Beastboy, again mentally, although even his inner voice was strangled with confusion. How did he really feel about Raven? And what about Terra, _'Besides! Terra's the one for me! She's sweet, and beautiful in her own body, and fun.' _

_'Oh yes. The _stickcommented the Beast, as if pondering something,_ 'She has no breasts, no butt, and is skinny as a twig. Oh yes, we could play fetch with her real well! But personally, that's about all you could do with her. She did betray you once, anyways, didn't she?'_

The young green changling was quiet for a moment. For that silent moment his eyes burned with tears that wanted to fall, yet Beastboy held them in. But, slowly, Beastboy opened his eyes, and shoved the pillow off his head. Staring at the wall inches from his nose, he let a silent tear fall down his cheek.

_'Ya know what, Beast?'_ mumbled the changling, voice cracking slightly. He waited a moment for the Beast to give a snippy retort, but when one didn't come, he finished.

_'You ruin everything...' _

There was more silence, as if the Beast had been struck dumb. Beastboy just stared fornlornly at the wall in front of him, trying to forget the harsh past that Terra had made. All that mattered now was she was here, despite the little problem with body swapping, and Terra was ready to stick by Beastboy's side no matter what now.

Finally, the Beast replied, his harsh, gravelly voice, softened with some strange, almost caring tone, _'Do I ruin everything Beastboy? Or do I help? Raven knows about me, and is still your friend. What will Terra do when you tell her a true Beast lies inside you? A carnivorious, ruthless Beast, that once protected someone he loved..'_

Beastboy's eyes widened when he let the last echoes of the Beast's small speech ring thorugh his head. The last part kept echoing, and twisting around in the young man's head. _'Protected someone he loved...protected love...protected a love...'_

_'I am you, Garfield. You protected Raven. _You love her._ Face it.' _With that last sentence, the Beast remained quiet. Beastboy slightly hoped it'd be a long hibernation. He didn't wish to speak with that Beast again. It seemed that every time the Beast surfaced, it was about Raven.

_'Maybe I do love Raven.' _thought Beastboy, as he sat up and looked arond his room desolately, _'But, to her, I'm just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Only a friend...' _

"Only...a friend." He whispered to himself, as if saying it would confirm his position to the universe. He cringed as a jolt from in his body ran through his heart, painfully. Rubbing his chest, he sighed and collapsed back onto the bed, still just staring at nothing. His thoughts wandered by themselves, in the lonely, cold, plains of his mind, with no Beast to accompany them.

Sitting down, in the lush green grass of Happiness's realm, Raven stared at her emotions with little amusement. Sitting opposite of her was a her newest emotion wearing dark magenta. Love. Sitting on either side of Love was Happiness and Wisdom, while sitting besides Wisdom was Timid. Bravery was off in the background, making a ruckus by practicing her martial arts. Gross, for the sanity of everyone was left out of this conversation to do her own biddings in her own realm.

"So, let me get this straight," Muttered Raven, glaring at her emotions, "This...emotion showed up _two weeks _ago? That's when I started to 'love' Beastboy? Why hasn't she piped up though?"

Love grinned, a little too foolishly for Raven's tastes, "You started to _love _Garfield when that really bad storm came by. You remember?"

"Of course I remember that," Muttered Raven, rolling her eyes, "Beastboy was being a big chicken, and clinging to me. He'd even yelp when it started to thunder, and hid his face in my shoulder when the lightning started. I had to calm him down, and he fell asleep against me me during the storm."

"Right!" Exclaimed Love, smiling broadly, "Until then, I was just Infatuation! But, seeing as you have a huge wall of denial, I was hidden by myself in a different realm. That is, until you and Terra switched bodies. Because of that, your denial was broken during the confusion, and I was allowed out of the realm I was trapped in!"

Raven was silent for a moment. Her eyes stared at the green grass under her. It did make some sense. Vaguely, in the back of her mind, she wondered if her emotions found it strange speaking to Raven whilst she looked like Terra. Surprisingly, the emotions still looked like her original self. Pale, with purple hair and dark violet eyes.

"But why would I start to love that green bean while he was making a complete fool of himself?" Muttered Raven, glaring icilly at her newest emotion. The emotion just grinned back, but the grin was now slightly sly.

"Because," Said Love, her voice clear as a bell cutting through a crisp winter afternoon, "You saw how Garfield relied on you, and how he seemed so at ease with you! Seeing as so many people think of you as strange, and creepy, and unable to be comfortable around you. Remember, thought, you were infatuated with him to begin with, now you got the full blown case of Love. Infatuation actually began to form after the Malchior incident, when he hugged you."

Happiness giggled, smiling brightly at Raven as if this was the best thing in the world. Wisdom tried to look like she was ignoring the conversation by reading a book, however there was a cocky smirk on her lips. Timid just blushed a bit, and poked her fingers together. Maybe because little Timid remembered the time she met Beastboy face to face. Sure, he yelled, but besides that, he was pretty nice.

"There's no way in the seven circles of Hell that I could be in love with stuck a goofy, immature, green..." Raven trailed off, trying to find the appropriate word for Beastboy. Boy, in fact was too young of a term, yet she didn't want to use young man, so she settled on a different word, "Changling."

In the background, Bravery stopped practicing her martial arts, and glanced over at Raven, "Oh real smooth!" The green-clad girl laughed heartilly, before going back to praticing. Raven glared at Bravery, and grabbed the girl by her slippered foot with her powers. Bravery yelped as she was turned upside down. Timid watched, worried for Bravery's safety, as Happiness started to giggle insanely. Love just watched, amusement flickering through her purple eyes.

Wisdom glanced up from her book, and glanced from Raven to Bravery. Rolling her eyes, she shut her book, and tossed it none to gently at Raven's head. There was the smack of a leatherbound book bouncing off a skull, a fizzle as Raven lost concentration, and a thump followed by a yelp of pain as Bravery was suddenly introduced to the ground.

"Owh." Raven rubbed her head, and glared at Wisdom, "What was that for?"

"Oh nothing. Just seems like immaturity has rubbed off on you." Stated Wisdom airilly, as her book was engulfed in yellow light. Slowly, the book floated back to its master, and lightly fell into the girl's lap.

"What's that supposed to mean?" muttered Raven, an eyebrow raised. Wisdom just smiled at Raven for a moment. Then, taking another moment, Wisdom took off her glasses and started to clean them.

"It just seems to me," Started Wisdom, as she slipped her glasses back on, "That Beastboy's immaturity has rubbed off on you."

Silence fell over Raven, as her left eye twitched in annoyance. She was tempted to childishly yelp out, 'Has not!'. But, the empath realized that was a very Beastboy-like thing to do, thus it was too immature for her sophisticated status. So, instead, she remained silent.

Wisdom smirked at Raven, in a triumphant way, before opening her book, and finding her page again. As the yellow-caped girl started to read again, Raven sighed and looked up at the bright blue sky of Happiness's realm.

Timid and Love had started their own conversation, and were chatting with each other, while Bravery sat behind them, mumbling about her bruised butt. Happiness poked fun at Bravery, asking pervertedly what could make her rear-end hurt so much, which made Happiness receive a bruise of her own on her arm. Wisdom still read, usually adding to the sound around Raven by the soft crinkle of a page turning.

Finally, Raven glanced at them, and waited for a pause in Timid and Love's conversation to ask, "Are there _any _other newly-arrived emotions I should know about?"

This time, silence fell over the whole realm. Timid looked worriedly from Love, to Happiness, while Bravery rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Wisdom ceased her reading, once more, and looked up at Raven. Love bit her bottom lip, and glanced at Happiness, who just stared at Raven with her head to the side.

Elbowing Happiness, Love muttered something to the pink emotion, and Happiness squeaked. Slowly, her purple eyes went back to Raven, and she smiled, nervously.

"Uhm, well, there is one." The emotion poked her fingers together, and elbowed Timid. Timid just stared wide-eyed at Happiness, and shook her head, not brave enough to share the information with Raven. Meanwhile, the empath stared at her emotions in bemusement. Finally, Bravery snorted and pushed Timid and Love aside to lean forward.

"Envy is back. Last time she was here was when Terra had joined the Teen Titans." Snapped Bravery, staring at Raven with a determined fire, "When Beastboy started to ditch you and spend more time with that blonde bimbo!"

The green emotion sat back on her heels, arms crossed, and got a wap from Wisdom.

"Has Envy infected you too?" hissed Wisdom, as Bravery ruefully rubbed her arm and looked away with a slight tinge of pink embarassment on her cheeks. Raven just stared at her emotions, her mind now just a whirlwind of thoughts at the moment. Sighing, the empath closed her eyes, and rubbed the bridge of her small nose.

In the background, Raven could hear her emotions shuffling a bit nervously. Finally, Raven opened her eyes, and sighed. Standing up, she brushed off her pants. The emotions hurriedly scrambled to their feet as well as Raven started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Squeaked Timid, running a bit to keep up with Raven's quick pace.

"I'm going to confront this..Envy." Spat out Raven, glaring off at the distant archway that led to a different realm. Timid squeaked, and jumped in front of Raven, waving her hands.

"No! You can't go! She'll infect you if you meet her face to face!"

"Get out of my way, Timid." Muttered Raven, glaring at the gray emotion. Timid squeaked again, and slunk back a bit. However, the girl was enough of a distraction for the other emotions to catch up to Raven.

"She's right, Raven." Stated Wisdom, grabbing onto Raven's left arm, while Bravery grabbed the right arm, "If you go to see Envy, the suppression you have on her will be released, and you'll be infected with her envious nature."

"So you can't go!" piped up Happiness, holding a trembling Timid in her arms. Love stood by Timid, rubbing the whimpering emotion's back. The magenta-caped girl looked up at Raven, and nodded in agreement with Happiness, "Please, Raven, don't go! Who knows what you'll do to Terra if Envy controls you?"

Raven, up to now, had been struggling against the hold Bravery and Wisdom had on her. But, slowly, she relaxed, and sighed. Staring into the faces of her emotions, she nodded, and muttered, "Fine, I won't. But Envy was branched off from Rage, hasn't she?"

Quietly, all the emotions nodded and Raven sighed, letting her shoulders slump. Slowly, Wisdom and Bravery relinquished their grip on the girl. Envy, being branced off from Rage, was just another, if lesser, control her father still had on her. Raven just stared at the ground, feeling as if she was back to square one, after all these years of feeling at least semi-free of Trigon's grip.

Raven glanced up, feeling a hand on her shoulder. Love smiled weakly at Raven, her head tilted to the side. The empath just stared at her emotion, wondering how the emotion could smile, but remembered Love was new again.

New emotions were always optimistic, at least the positive new emotions. Negative ones, like Rage, or Envy as was the current case, were usually locked away behind bars of suppression to keep them from bringing Trigon out.

"Don't worry Raven." Love's eyes glittered with hope, and Raven almost felt the bile of pessmistic disgust work it's way into her throat, "Once you win Garfield's love, Envy will disappear!"

Shoving Love's hand off her shoulder, the empath took a step back and frowned. "I do not love Garfield! Nor will I ever!" Growled Raven, her eyes glowing bright white as she flew out of the realm of Happiness, and to the exit of her mind, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.

The emotions were left, coughing as they cleared thier lungs of the dust. Finally, after the coughing fits were over, all the emotions looked at each other and then sighed.

"She's still in denial." Muttered Bravery, crossing her arms in a huff.

"Well, what do you expect?" asked Wisdom, her eyes filling with a slight sadness as she looked from Happiness, to Bravery, then to Timid, and finally to Love, "Last time she thought she was in love, she was betrayed."

A small silence fell over them, that was soon broken by Timid breaking down into tears and falling to her knees, "With Terra around, Beastboy will never love Raven! And we'll never be rid of Envy! Raven will be heartbroken again! And who knows if Raven will get her old body back!"

Bravery kneeled down by Timid and, a bit akwardly, hugged the grey emotion. Timid buried her face into Bravery's shoulder, and sniffled. Wisdom adjusted her glasses as Happiness shuffled from foot to foot. A sad, tense air had fallen into them, and no one was certain how to break it.

Finally, Love spoke up, a slight smile on her face as each of the emotions turned their purple gaze to her, "Perhaps, this body-swapping will be the key to Garfield and Raven becoming closer. Perhaps, even with Terra here, Garfield will fall for Raven. Perhaps.."

"Perhaps, you're a big ninny!" Shouted Bravery, as she tackled the mageneta emotion and wrestled with the girl on the ground good-naturedly.

Happiness just giggled, watching the scene, and Wisdom grinned, feeling slightly better about this whole situation. Even Timid cracked a grin. Away in the distance, peeking out behind a tree, Raven watched the emotions. She watched a small smile form on Timid's lips, and was slightly amazed.

"I guess being in Love isn't that bad." Whispered the girl to herself, as she silently left the mirror of her mind. However, as she stood in her room, all by herself, Raven gripped herself in a hug, and sat down. "But, Beastboy won't see me as anything besides a friend."

She glanced around her room, at the familiar scenery she had grown accoustomed to. In the corner of her room, the big chicken that Beastboy had won for her at a carnival sat, collecting dust. Slowly, getting to her feet, the girl walked over to it, and brushed the dust off the stuffed animal. Hugging the toy to her chest, she heard it weakly squeak.

"Only a friend. Nothing else." whispered Raven, burying her face into the absurdly shaped chicken. She fell to her knees, still holding the toy close. Her thoughts were scrambled in confusion, which was only intensified by the conversation she had with her emotions.

But, a knock on her door interrupted her as she attempted to sort out the whirlwind of thougts in her mind. Looking up from the stuffed animal, she saw the door open, and a figure's silhouette in the doorway. Shoving the stuffed animal away from her, the girl quickly stood up, and brushed her shirt off, trying to see who was standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" she snapped, still trying to figure out whom stood there. The silhouette remained motionless though, and Raven could see the figure's head was hung low. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, she muttered, "Well?"

"Nevermind, Rae." muttered the figure, and the door shut as he turned to leave. Raven's eyes widened as she realized it was Beastboy. She stumbled to the door, and caught it before it closed.

"Wait, Beastboy!" yelped Raven, trying to get the young man to stop.

The young man had hardly gotten out of the door, when Raven came barreling out, trying to stop him. He turned halfway at the call of his voice, and squeaked just as the girl collided into him. With a yelp from Beastboy, the two collapsed to the ground with Raven sprawled over Beastboy. Both stared at each other embarassedly, as a light red blush crept it's way over their cheeks.

**End Chapter Five **

* * *

Weeeeee! That was uber long. O.O; Hope you all liked it. XD Sorry it's such a long read. Keep in mind, I have no specific storyline in mind or planned out save for the swapped bodies theme, and Beastboy falling for Raven.


	6. Afterglow

I just want to SINCERELY apologize for this being SO late. TT; I had school, and then my computer fell ill. I had to get a new computer, and I lost the chapter I was working on in Fragrant Soul from that. So I had to write a completely new chapter. This goes in a really different direction than I first had in mind. But I'd like to end this fanfiction. I'm sorry. But I'm already thinking of writing a spin-off. ;

Also, as a sidenote, a friend of mine was continually sending me links, and I was having trouble writing this chapter. It's horrid, I'm sorry. Again.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans._

* * *

__T__he young man had hardly gotten out of the door, when Raven came barreling out, trying to stop him. He turned halfway at the call of his voice, and squeaked just as the girl collided into him. With a yelp from Beastboy, the two collapsed to the ground with Raven sprawled over Beastboy. Both stared at each other embarassedly, as a light red blush crept it's way over their chest._

"Erh..." Raven stared wide-eyed down at the changeling, her cheeks flaring as she registered how firm his body was under hers. She could hear Love goading her gently to make a move, to do something! Happiness giggled, while Bravery gagged, as the images Love sent to Raven richocheted around the empath's mind."

An equally bright blush started to creep over Beastboy's cheeks. The Beast had surfaced again, but not with any words. More with the feral desire of a creature when its mate is in heat. That constricting, blazing heat that wanted Beastboy's mind to melt and let his instincts take over. Instincts which, to Beastboy's mortified embarassment, started to send very R rated scenes to his brain. In the back of his mind, a realization registered: Raven was blushing.

Raven and Beastboy continued to stare at each other, unable to voice any intelligent conversation, or make a logical move away from each other. Both of their minds were swamped with the heat of desires so hot that any thoughts of restraint started to melt under the infernos. Vaguely, sensible thoughts would surface, making the empath and changling realize they should move away from each other, say something, anything besides stay there!

"I..uhm...I.." Attempting a futile effort to get her mind to work, Raven mumbled incoherently. Her purple eyes were still locked into Beastboy's feral green ones. Something in those eyes was distracting her, helping to take over her body along with the desires welling up in her own heart.

Beastboy didn't hear her mumble though, his thoughts were all blurring together. Working with instincts, the changelings hands slid up to Raven's upper arms, gripping them firmly. Pulling the girl farther down, while at the same time raising slightly to meet her half way, Beastboy pressed his lips to the empath's.

Raven's eyes widened in surprise, and above, the lights were engulfed in black auras before being crushed. Little dustings of glass sprinkled around the two of them, and Raven slowly relaxed into the kiss from sheer desire.

At first it was an innocent kiss, but it evolved into something more passionate as both members let go of any cares they may have had earlier. Who cared who saw them? Who cared what others thought? Who cared who they kissed? Both Beastboy and Raven closed their eyes as their arms tangled around around each other.

For that brief moment, only the two of them existed in that kiss. Only both of them was what mattered. Only them. But that moment came to a shattering finale as a shriek of horror filled the air from somewhere above. It could have made the air itself crack into a billion little splintery pieces.

Realization snapped back into Raven's mind, and she pushed away from Beastboy's still desiring lips. Her eyes were wide with fear, and embarassment had etched its mark across her cheeks in bright red. Stumbling off of Beastboy, she left the stunned, and slightly dazed hero laying on the floor at the feet of Terra.

More lights broke as Raven calmed down the emotions jolting around her body. Thanks to that fear and embarassment, about six more lights were shattered in the hallway, and a shattering sound from inside Raven's room indicated her powers had broken a few things in there.

Beastboy looked up into Terra's shocked expression, which evovled into one of rage. He had been basking in the afterglow of desire, but a the icy coldness of realization slammed into him full force. Scrambling to his feet, and holding up his hands in a surrendering type gesture, he started to babble, "Terra, it's not what it looks like! Well, I mean...it's not...what _you _think it is!"

With cold blue eyes, Terra's eyes shifted from Beastboy, to the still sitting Raven. The empath was still trying to catch her breath, and slow her shaking heart. The ground the Tower stood on started to vibrate slightly, causing any hanging lights in the building to sway gently. Glaring at the empath, the geomancer started to speak with a sharp edge, "Don't try to cover up for Raven, Beastboy. She just thinks that since she looks like me now that you'll actually love her. She's always been jealous of us. Of me."

Raven stared up at Terra for a moment, after finally reigning over her emotions, with a calm look. In the depths of her heart, Love bit back a retort, but Bravery ended up snapping it out, even though Terra couldn't hear it. Just as Raven stood up, and opened her mouth to say something, Terra's hand came slapping across the empath's face.

"Don't give me some bullshit excuse!" Shrieked Terra, obviously not liking the idea of Raven moving in on 'her' man. Raven just stared up incredulously into the face that once belonged to her. No one had slapped Raven before, and the empath was still attempting to figure out what to do about it. Her emotions didn't help her decision either; Wise was as shocked as Raven, Bravery was cussing out the 'bimbo bigass', Happiness was actually speechless, Timid was sobbing, and Love was actually simmering in anger.

Beastboy, however, had to hold back the urge to pounce on Terra and beat her to hell. The Beast was inwardly roaring about her insolence at hitting Raven. How the little 'stick' should be punished for her ignorance. Straining to keep his boiling anger out of his voice, however, Beastboy attempted to speak through gritted teeth, "Terra. Stop."

"I know you've always liked BB! But don't you dare try to make moves on him just because you're in my body, you skank!" Obviously the girl hadn't heard Beastboy's strained command.

Beastboy glanced quickly at Raven, seeing her avert her eyes to the ground in what seemed to be ashamed embarassment. Vaguely, Beastboy could feel a smirk from the Beast at seeing Raven embarassed at loving the scrawny changling. A wave of need flooded Beastboy's viens; a need to protect this empath, secretly sensitive to what others thought, yet trying to get through life by herself.

Maybe she'd fooled him once. Fooled him into thinking she needed no one to get through life, but that didn't matter now. His instincts were to protect her, whether the girl wanted his protection or not. And, oddly to Beastboy's animalistic satisfaction, he knew she _wanted _his protection.

Terra continued on, however, unknowing to how Beastboy was feeling, "That's why you hated me in the beginning, you whore, because he loved me, and still loves me, and ignores you! You can't keep pathetically hiding it for--"

"Terra, shut the hell up!" Roared Beastboy, his voice entwined with the Beast's gruff growl.

His eyes had gotten darker around the edges, and the whites of his eyes seemed to be whiter than humanly possible. Both girls turned surprised eyes to Beastboy, and felt a wave of primordial animal ferociousness radiating from his own being.

Silence fell over all three of them. Beastboy stood there, tensed and waiting for either to start to speak. In Raven's mind, her emotions were all struck dumb from the aura now wrapping itself around the young green man. It was distinctly wolf-ish in shape, and reeked of primordial background. Yet, it didn't scare the emotions. If anything, Love would have said it was a turn-on.

"Beastboy?" squeaked Terra, her eyes starting to tear up as her lips quivered. The mental blonde was confused. This was the second time Beastboy had gotten angry with her when she confronted that stupid empath! Did _he _actually like her? No! He couldn't! He loved her. But...Raven was in her body, maybe Beastboy just got confused!

_'No, he didn't get confused. He _knew.' muttered the distinct voice of truth in the back of Terra's mind.


	7. Anger Consumes

**; Here's your next update, my fans! After this, only one more chapter. Sorry, I cut it short...REALLY sorry! But, I'm thinking of writing another Beastboy x Raven fiction. Feel free to give me ideasor suggestions if you wish. ; Remember, I love comments!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

"Beastboy?" squeaked Terra, her eyes starting to tear up as her lips quivered. The mental blonde was confused. This was the second time Beastboy had gotten angry with her when she confronted that stupid empath! Did _he _actually like her? No! He couldn't! He loved her. But...Raven was in her body, maybe Beastboy just got confused! 

_'No, he didn't get confused. He knew_.' muttered the distinct voice of truth in the back of Terra's mind.

"Don't you _dare _take that innocent little girl tone with me." Growled Beastboy, clenching his fists so tightly that his slightly elongated fingernails started to dig into his green skin, "Since this whole body-swapping thing, you've been harassing Raven. _First _about being in her body, _then _about her reprimanding you on letting go of your emotions, and now because_ I _kissed her."

Terra gasped, eyes wide, making the Beast in Garfield sneer in disgust at the dramatized 'bullshit'. Raven's heart had leapt at his last statement, causing another shattering sound to issue from her room. The girl cringed, and, in sheer embarassment, hid her face in her hands as she attempted to rope in her emotions and keep them under control.

Beastboy glanced over at Raven, hearing the shattering sound, and let a soft grin actually flicker across his lips, knowing the cause, before turning his eyse back to Terra. The grin slowly faded as he calmed down his Beast, "Yes, you heard me right, _I_ kissed her. And _no_, I wasn't confused, or mislead to think it was you. I _knew _it was Raven."

"B-but..you love me. _Me_!" stammered Terra, feeling a tear start to roll down her cheek. The girl made extravagant gestures to herself, as if emphasizing the point would make it true.

The green-eyed young man stared into those baby blue eyes he once adored and drooled over. Then he glanced over at the blonde-haired body, currently inhabited by his, yes his, Raven. Shaking his head, Beastboy realized now that only little feelings from the past were what lingered in his heart.

"No. I loved you. But now..." Beastboy let his eyes trail to Raven, and he smiled softly, "I lo--"

"Don't say it!" Shrieked Terra maniacally, covering her ears with her hands. She shook her head, thinking about how everything was changing. How everything had changed. No! Beastboy was the one thing in her life that loved her, the one thing that didn't change when she was stone. At least that's what she thought.

_'This is _**all** _Raven's fault!'_ hissed a jealous voice in Terra's mind, causing the girl to glance over at the empath and glare. _'Yes, it is her fault. She's spent all this time with Beastboy, making moves while I was stone. This is _her _fault. Her fault that he despises me. If she was out of the picture, he'd love me again. Like he used to.' _

Anger and rage started to meld into fury in Terra's heart. Her eyes turned a deep gold, and she let out a battle cry as a huge boulder came flying through the cieling, straight for Raven. However, the empath was quick on the uptake, and quickly put her hands up, making her black aura form a shield to protect her from the rock.

With anger blurring her sight, and fogging her mind, Terra kept slamming the rock against Raven's shield, knowing sooner or later the empath would have to back down. They'd fought against one another once before, and Terra had win.

Yet, that was when Beastboy was still hopelessly head-over-heels for Terra, and when no other Titans were around to help their empathetic friend. However, here and now, the other Titans had come to see what the ruckus was about.

Cyborg almost short-circuited when he saw the hole in his precious tower, and Robin just stared, mouth agape at the scene. Starfire was the only one, quick to help.

"Terra, stop!" Shrieked the red-headed alien, speeding toward the girl just as anger over took Beastboy. With the force of both a flying Starfire, and a pouncing pissed-off Beastboy, Terra was knocked into a wall just as Raven lost her concentration on her powers. Hearing the soft curse from Raven, Beastboy spun on his heel, seeing the rock hang in mid-air for a second before starting to plummet toward Raven.

"Raven!" Yelled Beatboy, as the boulder slammed onto Raven. His eyes widened, and fear caused his heart to jump into his throat from fear. He looked around wildly, hoping Raven had used her dark magic to phase through the wall. Anything! Just as long as she was safe.

From the double tackle, Terra was unconscious, with Starfire hovering over Terra a bit worried. Cyborg and Robin were still too shocked to be able to register anything. Beastboy yelled out Raven's name again, a tinge of fear starting to filter into it. Just as he thought he was going to snap, a calm voice muttered besides him, "Don't yell, I'm right here."

Green eyes snapped to his side, where Raven stood with her usual expression adorning her face. A huge grin fell over Beastboy's lips as he quickly wrapped the empath in a strong embrace. Happiness swam through his viens as he held her tightly to his chest. Beastboy felt Raven squirm in his grip, but only grinned more when she leaned in, instead of pulled away.

Nothing could ruin this moment. Raven was happy. Beastboy was happy. Robin and Cyborg were speechless, and Starfire was giggling. And best of all, Terra was unconscious.

Of course, reality has a way of reminding people that life isn't like a fairytale. For at that moment a moderately huge chunk of debris fell from the cieling onto changling and empath, knocking both out into the cold, yet warm, arms of Unconscoiusness.


	8. Explosions

**Well, here's the final chapter of my story. Yes, it sucks. I'm SO entirely SORRY! T.T; Please review anyway though. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

"Ugh, I feel like I just got run over by Control Freak." Muttered Beastboy, as his green eyes fluttered open. He winced when they were greeted with blinding white light. Slowly, memories of what happened before he blacked out started to seep back into his brain. A slight grin pulled its way across his lips when he remembered the kiss, and the embrace with Raven.

Slowly, his senses started to work. He registered he was in a bed, horrendously uncomfortable, thusly he deduced he must have been in the infirmary, because that's the only place in the T-Tower that was so bright and clean. His nose twitched to life as he took in the scent of what was usually connected to a hospital. Other fragrances started to sift into his nose; vanilla, spiced orange, an alien scent that indicated Starfire was in the room. Then there was that god-awful cologne Robin wore, and the smell of electric nodes from Cyborg.

The green-eyed hero wondered how long it would take for them to realize he was u---

"Beastboy!" squealed the unmistakably sweet voice of Starfire, as she flew over to hover above Beastboy. Lazilly, he grinned up at the alien and gave her a slight salute as he painfully sat up. Rubbing his head, Beastboy winced, and realized he had a gauze bandage wrapped around his head to, obviously, keep the gash on his head from bleeding anymore.

Cyborg and Robin soon came into view; the bird boy wonder was leaning against a wall, and Cyborg was watching the computers. Flashing his best friend a grin, Cyborg wandered over to the bed, holding up three fingers, "Glad to see you up, BB, just one question: How many fingers am I holding up?"

Beastboy glared at the half-robotized man, thinking his friend was trying to crack a joke about his stupidity: "Can't _you _count your fingers yourself, Cy?"

"Hey dude, don't get snippy with me! Just makin' sure you don't have a concussion." Retorted Cyborg, crossing his arms, he stared down at Beastboy, "Maybe you already have some brain damage if you beat Terra up, though."

Starfire and Robin glanced at each other, wondering why Cyborg was picking on Beastboy. Of course, Robin just shrugged, and watched Beastboy inquiringly as well. Last time the two other male superheros checked, Beastboy was gaga over Terra. Now he turns around and bitch-slams the girl into a wall. And no matter how much Starfire tried to explain that Beastboy and Raven were each others 'krschnicas', or soul mates, Robin and Cyborg just couldn't comprehend it.

Best to hear the answer straight from the horse's mouth, you could say.

"The stick was asking for it." growled Beastboy and the Beast together, in a slightly frightening double toned voice. Green eyes wandered from Cyborg or Robin's suprised faces, before going on, "Besides, haven't you 'smart guys' figured it out? Terra's old news; I'm all for Raven now. Don't give me that look! I'm getting out of here."

Sliding off the bed, and leaving the room in a slight huff, Beastboy wandered off to his room. After both of male heroes got over their dazed, stunned shock - not really a shock since they already heard this from Starfire - they went to tend to Raven and Terra. Both girls were a bit worse for wear, but their injuries would heal in due time. At least, their physical injuries.

Meanwhile, Beastboy was flopped out on his bed, stretching his lanky limbs as he tried to ward off the headache that was trying to burst into his brain. With half-lidded eyes, he stared at the underside of the upper bunk, completely blanked out. At the moment, the changeling was basking in a warm feeling, close to what he had felt for Terra, but much more better.

_'Maybe because it isn't tainted by the taste of deciet?' _questioned the Beast, smug as a cat who just ate a canary, and was now on his way to a nice warm bowl of cream. Beastboy actually laughed a little at that, and nodded as he thought back, _'Much more better than that.' _

_'No shit, Sherlock. By the way, someone is coming.' _murmured the Beast, before fading out just as a meek knock resounded on Beastboy's door. Hopping off his bed, the green-haired hero strolled to his door, and opened it. As the door slid open, it revealed the purple-haired empath standing there.

Before he could even think, Beastboy blurted out harshly, thinking it was Terra, "Oh you, what do you want?" Then the scent hit his nose; vanilla and spiced oranges. That beautiful fragrance! His green eyes widened, and slowly he took in Raven's eyes; violet like the sky just as the sun has disappeared from the horizon.

Raven had been taken aback by such a greeting, but Wise forced her to stay put, saying that it was logical Beastboy would think she was still Terra, and that she should wait. Once the look of realization crossed Beastboy's face, Raven kicked Wise for being right, while the yellow-caped girl just grinned smuggly. Just as the empath opened her mouth, to no doubt dish out a witty sarcasm, Beastboy had her crushed up against his chest in a passionate embrace.

"You're back in your own body, Rae!" laughed Beastboy, grinning broadly. Raven glanced up into the grinning, green-eyed face of the changeling; you could tell he was the same as he had been years before. It was that grin, not to mention that one fang that persisted to point upwards, and the sparkle in his green eyes.

But, remembering herself, Raven slightly pulled back and raised an eyebrow in a cynical fashion: "Nothing gets passed you, does it Beastboy?"

The young man smirked, and held Raven closer as he leaned down, "Nothing that matters gets passed me, and everything that matters is right here in my arms."

Raven's cheeks actually colored slightly, while a chorus from her emotions said, 'Corny!' Even the Beast tried to reprimand the boy for using such a horridly sentimental line. But, as if in tune with each other, Raven and Beastboy told their other selves to 'shut the hell up'. The empath was pretty much at a loss for words, and she shifted in the, now, stronger hero's arms. Beastboy just smirked, liking the fact he had the ability to strike Raven speechless just by being close to her.

Taking the silence as an open invitation, however, he quickly swooped down and claimed her lips. Raven's initial embarassment shattered something down in the kitchen, but the warmth of the kiss started to infect Raven's 'cold heart'. Uncertainly, the girl closed her eyes, and moved her hands to cup the green changeling's face as she returned the kiss just as passionately as he delivered. As their tongues had fun doing the tango, Beastboy's hands slid down to rest at Raven's hips.

Desire started to sweep through Raven's body, and she pulled herself closer to Beastboy, trying not to let this new feeling overwhelm her. If that happened, she'd end up blasting the T-Tower into outerspace, next to the Justice League's satellite. Just as she was about to pull away from Beastboy, while muttering an apology, a flash of light distracted both lovers.

Pulling back from the kiss, Raven and Beastboy's eyes snapped to the source of such sudden light. Starfire floated there, giggling, with a camera clutched in her hands. She grinned brightly at the two, before dashing down an adjacent hallway, still giggling. Beastboy shook his head and laughed a little, before he heard a loud 'Snap!' and heard Starfire squeal in surprise.

Glancing down at Raven, who was glaring at the hallway Starfire had fled down, he rose an inquiring eyebrow. Feeling Beastboy's eyes on her, Raven glanced up, then averted her eyes to the side as she muttered, "Apparently, I'm a little rusty on controlling my emotions; Sort of blew up the camera."

A huge grin broke out over the changeling's face, and he chuckled. Pressing his fore-head against Raven's, ignroing the fact he'd have a red-mark there because of her shakra, he teasingly asked, "What am I going to do with you Rae?"

That questioned was answered in many ways, mostly similar, by the Beast, and the Emotions. But, Raven merely shrugged, and stared into Beastboy's green eyes. Finally, she formulated an answer, after a few seconds of thought, a glance down and an embarassed squirm, "You could start by taking care of that erection, Beastboy."

At the moment, it didn't matter how Raven got back into her own body. Nor did it matter if Terra was okay. In the back of their minds, both Raven and Beastboy had vaguely figured that it was the fact that all three of them were slammed into unconscious in the same fight.

In reality, it was all Terra's fault. Okay, not really. It was all three of them. Raven, trying to deny her feelings for Beastboy; Terra, trying to hide her discomfort in this new world, and clinging to Beastboy as her last anchor connecting her; and finally, Beastboy, who was, in a way, hiding from himself his growing love for the empath, and fading love for the geomancer.

So, their inner selves - The Emotions, The Beast, and Terra's small dose of Truth - took it upon themselves to straighten this mess out. And straighten it out they did: Beastboy and Raven ended up together, Terra was sent to the East Titans, and slowly, life in the T-Tower reverted back to a slight normal. Save for the daily 'mysterious' explosions of random objects, especially cameras.


End file.
